nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: The Library and Volunteering
"Guide to: The Library and Volunteering" is a season 3 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: The Library Mr. Pal assigns a report on Abraham Lincoln, and says they should all get to the library. Moze gets there late and all the good books are gone. She looks for a specific book and asks Mrs. Holler, the librarian, who had it last, to see if they're done with it. Ned and Cookie, however, can't check their books out because they have overdue books, which they swore they returned last week. Moze finds the girl with the book, Mary Bell Louis, but she says she's not done with the book yet. Seth sees Ned and Cookie looking for their library books, and tells them he paid Loomer three bucks to find his lost library books, and it worked. Ned and Cookie go talk to Loomer and his cronies about their books. Crony makes fun of the "wimpy kung fu book" (the one Ned took out), which proves they know where the books are, but they refuse to help them. Moze tries making nice with Mary Bell, who says she wants to give the book away to a friend. Moze says she can be her friend, and Mary Belle wants Moze to give her piggybacks, buy her food, and do her hair. Ned and Cookie enlist in Gordy's help to find their books. Gordy heads to the library to pick up a few things to catch Loomer. He looks through a book on how to catch bad guys. They put on (bad) disguises and follow Loomer around, thinking he'll lead them straight to the missing library books. But after forty-five minutes of surveillance, they get bored with Loomer reading in the library and fall asleep. Mary Bell takes pleasure in torturing Moze, and Moze is getting exhausted. Ned decides to set a trap for Loomer to prove he took the books. They put a sensor in one of the books and but it back in the deposit box. They check the other side, but the bin that catches the books is empty. Gordy discovers the chute was jammed with a piece of cardboard. The sensor moves, so they track it to a classroom in a metal closet, but when they open it, the sensor is just taped to a piece of paper that says, "Nice try, losers". Mrs. Holler decides to help them tear apart the whole school to find the missing books. Mary Bell shows up with a t-shirt that says "I'm Mary Bell's Best Buddy", but Moze outright refuses to wear it. Mary Bell threaten to give the book to someone else but Moze told her to do it because she would rather flunk then be her friend. Moze tells Mary Bell that she's not treating Moze like a friend because friends don’t force to piggyback them, buy them snacks or give him horrible makeovers, they share and treat each other nicely and Moze flat out tells Mary Bell that she doesn’t want to her friend. Mary Bell gives in and gives Moze the book saying she just wanted to have some fun and that no one talked to her until she hung out with Moze. Gordy tries to pry open Loomer's locker, the last place they haven't looked, but accidentally elbows Ned in the face. Loomer gloats that they'll never catch him and Ned wonders how he got so smart. Mrs. Holler says he's been in the library every day for the past two weeks, poring over books. Thinking back to a few things Gordy and Mrs. Holler said, Ned has an idea. He has Mrs. Holler look up the books Loomer checked out, and one of them is called The Great Middle School Book Scam. It's still in the library so they flip to the end to find out where the books are: in the mystery section of the library. And lo and behold, there they are. Ned and Cookie get to check out their books and Mrs. Holler waived their late fees, since the books were hidden in the library the whole time. Mary Bell makes up with Moze and they become friends. Mrs. Holler tortures Loomer and his cronies by playing her accordion for them as punishment. Tips *Tip#021.GLE - Dont wait to go to the libary *Tip#021.FOW - Can't find a book? Find out who has it. *Tip#27.DLT - Discover new things and make new friends in the library. Part 2: Volunteering Mr. Wright reminds the school about their volunteer hours. Ned, Cookie, and Moze have been using their volunteer hours to play broomball with Gordy, in exchange that he sign their time sheets. When Gordy pitches the ball, it accidentally hits Mr. Wright. He realizes how they've been using their volunteer hours and tells them he expects ten hours from each of them by tomorrow. He suggests that they fix up the back entrance. Ned and Cookie trick Moze into volunteering to do it, and Mr. Wright has Cookie work in the school store and Ned be a cafeteria taste tester. Unfortunately for Cookie, Evelyn also volunteers at the school store. Moze tells Mr. Wright that fixing up the back entrance is too big of a job for one person, and she needs extra hands. Mr. Wright enlists Loomer and his cronies to help her. Ned's tasks in the cafeteria include tasting the milk to see if it's spoiled. Mr. Wright suggests he volunteer at a nursing home, but he gets beaten with a broom by June, the lady he's supposed to be spending time with. Moze tells Loomer and his cronies to paint the wall while she goes to the gardening club to get some plants, but they just start a paint war with each other. Evelyn is scaring away potential customers with her attitude. Cookie thinks he can do better, so he opens up his own store to compete with Evelyn. When Moze returns with plants, the boys are covered in paint. She tells them they were supposed to paint the wall, so they smear the paint on their bodies onto the wall. Ned tries to convince June to go for a walk, but is stopped by an orderly, saying she's not supposed to leave without a relative. Ned takes her out anyway, just to have some fun. Cookie advertises his store on the school website, so Evelyn retaliates by having everything 20% off. Ned takes June to a dodgeball game at school, to the cafeteria for lunch, and races her in the hallway on her wheelchair. Loomer and his cronies fix up the back entrance, but really it just has paint all over the place. Moze loses her temper with them and is about to leave, when the usually silent Buzz makes a nice speech about volunteers being heroes. Moze finally gets them to work together on the back entrance. Cookie drops his prices by 60% to compete with Evelyn, and she drops her prices by another 90%. Cookie then says everything is free. Evelyn does the same, and they manage to sell everything, but make no profit. Mr. Wright makes them work together in the same store and forbids them from giving discounts. Mr. Wright and the orderly from the nursing home finds Ned and June at school. June says she had a great time with Ned, so Mr. Wright signs his time sheet. Moze, Loomer, Buzz, and Crony clean up the back entrance really well, and Cookie and Evelyn eventually have fun working together. Tips *Tip#305.FPI - Get your friends to pitch in, it'll be more fun. *Tip#115.HMD - A few hours can make a big difference. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring *Judy Tenuta as Mrs. Holler Co-starring Category:Episodes Category:Season 3